Here we go again
by Foreverme2012
Summary: Nina is the new vampire in town. Klaus does not seem to happy to see her. What is she doing in Mystic fall? Why is Klaus so uneasy because of her? how does she know Damon and Stephan? How does she manage to keep Damon in check when all they seem to do is fight? Well you're going to have to read to find out. the summary sucks but please give it a try! This is a Damon/Oc story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please do not be too harsh. I accept criticism, advice, encouragement and even if you have ideas to submit go right ahead. English is not my mother language, I'm doing my best. I am looking for a beta-reader so if anyone wants to do it please tell me.

Enjoy

P.S: I don't own anything except Nina, yay!

Nina's pov

Here I was, lurking in the darkness provided by the trees of the garden of the mansion. He did not know I was here yet and I was going to make sure to take advantage of this. I would surprise him! He hadn't seen me for over 500 years. I had still watched him from time to time to check on what he was doing. I was only back here, in Mystic falls because Kol and Rebekah asked me. Rebekah had finally understood that her dear brother (note the sarcasm) was quite a piece of work and Kol was finally de-daggered. Dear Esther was back in the picture too. And this is why I was here; to help them if it came down to that. To figure out what kind of sick twisted idea was now in Klaus' head as well as uncover the plan Esther was putting in motion. They were sure there was something going one with them, especially Esther who seemed a little bit to cheerful.

I had always liked to make a big entrance and now was going to be no different. I smoothed down my ball gown. It was a gray halter floor length dress that fit me to perfection. I quickly checked my appearance in the reflection provided by the large window. I still looked dazzling, even if I say so myself. My wavy mahogany hair was pulled to one side of my head. My hazel eyes seemed to shine in the darkness against my light olive skin.

Inside I could hear Elijah starting to talk, presenting his family and decided if I wanted to make my big entrance it was now or never. And so I walked in. I came through the grand entrance banging the doors as they opened to lead me just in front of the party gathered in front of the stair case where the originals were showing off. The silence was deafening and I couldn't help but smile. I did it again, I surprised them all. Their faces when I came in were quite a site, one I was enjoying very much.

All the people from Mystic Fall looked at me as if I was a pink flying elephant. They were shocked that someone could disturb them as well as curious to know who I was. However I think the funniest site were the faces of the Mikaelson family, so different from each other. Esther was displeased that someone interrupted her little reunion, a frown was plastered on her face; Kol had his usual smirk but I could see in his eyes he was glad I was able to come; Rebekah's smile was so wide I thought her face might crack, but I was happy to see her too, just like Kol, they were just my family now after all. Finn, well he didn't seem to care too much but then again he never seemed to show any emotions, well he did wallow in self-pity but that hardly counts; Elijah was surprised, but he harbored a small smile which was good enough for me. Klaus however was another story, he was furious. He knew that my presence could only mean trouble for him. He was livid because once again I was the one who found him when he never knew where I was. Once again I managed to surprise him which he clearly did not appreciate.

The tension in the air was palpable. I decided I might as well continue to unnerve Klaus.

"How good it is to see you all again, I hope you will excuse my being late but I did always like to make an entrance so it was expected! Well my dear Klaus do not seem so surprised, I'm sure Kol or Rebekah told you that I would be a little late". Still nobody dared to talk, no one dared to move and all were waiting for a reaction from their host.  
"So Elijah, you were saying?"

The party turned back to Elijah, they now knew I was a "friend of the family" and it was enough for them. Elijah returned to his speech, taking my prompting as his cue to speak up again and ease their guest "So as I was saying, it is a tradition for us to start the evening with a dance…"

I had sent my message to Klaus; he knew that two of his siblings at least had asked me to come. He knew that he had lost part of his family and that it was important he be very careful about his actions. I could make his life a living hell and he knew it.

"…if all of you could find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom." Ah, we were going to dance, I liked to dance especially the waltz; it was one of the things of the past that I missed a lot. One by one the people went to the ball room and Kol came to me.

"Will you dance Nina?"

"What a stupid question, of course I will dance! After all I couldn't miss out on all the fun!"

"I'm glad you could come, we missed you"

"No you didn't, you were in a little box!"

"How dare you! First of all I wasn't in a box, it was a coffin, then it wasn't little because I'm tall, and might I remark that I am a lot taller than you, you even seem to have shrunk since the last time I saw you!" he was laughing by the end of the sentence because I was making my sad puppy face.

"Kol, you wound me! I refuse to let this insult on my height go without notice so I am now going to sulk" And I pouted some more

He only laughed some more at my remark and took me to the dance floor. We started to dance and I rested my head on his chest (his shoulder was too far up). I had missed him, him and our continuous quarreling.

All of a sudden he spun me around and I arrived in the arms of no one else but Damon Salvatore. His eyes were as blue as I remembered. His hair was a little different but it was to be expected after such a long time. He still was his tall, dark, handsome self.

I don't think he remembered me, I don't think he even noticed me really; he was looking at a girl on the other side of the room. The doppelganger if I am not mistaken. She was waltzing with Stephan. Ah, it seemed it was the same story over again with the Salvatore brothers. And even though I knew it was a result from Katherine's little experiment on them, I could not help but feel a pang in my chest.

Suddenly they left and Damon finally looked down to meet my gaze. He smiled and continued to dance without saying as much as a word to me.

I decided to break the silence,

"Well hello Damon, it has been a long time hasn't it"

"…"

"This is new, I think it's the first time Damon Salvatore is speechless, quick people, come and watch this rare phenomenon!"

"Excuse me but I do not believe that we have met so I would appreciate if you did not mock me as you are now doing, I am your dance partner after all" he was pleased with his answer and his smirk grew a little as he thought he had managed to shut me up.

"Oh, but I do know you, very well as well! You just have no recollection of me. And I would be happy if you did not use that condescending tone with me mister!"

"Who the hell are you? First you come in here and make Klaus see red before you even have uttered a word and now you act as if you know me!" Just like in the olden days (Ha, that's funny because it wasn't that long ago really, 50 years maybe) he did not like not to be in control.

"Klaus did seem particularly unhappy to see me didn't he? I thought it would happen but I have to say I never imagined it to be so thrilling to witness him being so angry, he certainly did not expect me. The look on his face, priceless!"

"How is it that he is so frightened of you, you're like this tiny little women!" the smirk was back on.

"I might not be very tall Damon but I could kick your ass into next year with a flick of my hand so I suggest you do not push my buttons to far" While I was saying that I decided I might as well show him and so by the end of the dance he was struggling to stay on his two feet.

"It was good to see you again Damon" and just like that I left, I had to go and see Rebekah and Kol so we could talk about what was going on in this crazy town.

Before I could leave, Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest;

"Who the hell are you?"

"I do not see a reason as of now for me to reveal this piece of information! «There was a dangerous edge to my tone, one that told you not to mess with me.  
«As you want little one, but I will find out who you are even if it's the last thing I do and when I get my hands on this information...» And I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, anger was pouring from all of my body, and I didn't control a thing I said anymore. He had always managed to do that, push my buttons until my walls crumbled and I couldn't hind my feelings anymore.

«You will never be able to find out who I am because I erased your stupid memory!" I was screaming by now,"I erased every thought you ever had which was related to me, I made myself vanish from your existence!"

He was stunned, my screams still echoing in the night.

Before he could react, I vanishing into the darkness, I didn't want to see his face after my little speech. I didn't want to see the emotions reflected in his eyes. I knew very well that if I stayed any longer I would reveal the entire story and I do not believe it to be a good idea.

A single word rang into the quiet and static night, no louder than a whisper but clear as a bell

"Nina?"

Please review and tell me what you think so far about this story! I will update a soon as I can but only if you want me to!

'Til next time!

P.s: I have pictures on my profile of Nina and the dress she wears in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I like to thank all the people read my story! Thanks to livvixxx, iluvyouboo, horsegirlrule and Croonsgirl for following this story! Thanks to Babygirl24680 for putting it in her fav list and a special thank you to horsegitlrule for her review which i am thankful for!**

**I hope you enjoy this story! All suggestions are welcomed! **

**P.s: i still own nothing ( i don't even now if anyone bothers to read the text above the story, but you know, just in case...)**

Nina's pov

It had been a week since Klaus' party and I had managed to escape all possible encounters with a certain vamp. I was pretty happy with myself, trying to hide from someone in this little town was quite a challenge especially if the said person was a vampire with enhanced abilities. However, I could not stop myself from seeing the doppelganger; Elena was her name I believe. The more I observed her, the more I believed that this little fragile human knew too much. She had information that concerned Klaus which I needed, to protect Rebekah and Kol; information which could give me the upper hand on Klaus.

That's why, I finally decided to go and talk to her. I went to the Mystic grill and waited for her to show up. I was sitting at the bar with my glass of whiskey when I sensed her, the Bennet witch. I knew I had to flee her presence because she would feel it straight away and I did not want her to possess such insight on me. I was trying to be discreet, but it was very difficult when I had a bright golden tank top. To escape her scrutinizing gaze, I left the bar and sat on a bench opposite the grill to check who came in and out. The cold weather did not faze me, right now it helped, it kept me awake while I waited for Elena.

After a few hours of waiting and a few drinks, I saw her go inside the grill; I walked in after her, like a panther tracking his prayer, quietly and with grace. She settled down in a table in a faraway corner, far from the curious eyes and I joined her immediately.

Elena's pov

I had finally managed to find a way to corner Klaus. Esther was going to be able to kill him thanks to her son Finn. But it also meant that the others would have to die. Kol, I did not mind, Rebekah, it was ok, Elijah however, that was a whole other question. I could not believe that I was killing the person who tried to help me whenever he could. Somehow I had managed to lie to him at the ball, but I do not know how I will manage to keep this up.

I was also worried about this girl that came in that night. She walked in with a grace and poise that did not belong to this century, the way she carried herself was hypnotizing. I couldn't help but feel threatened by this women, she clearly was a vampire, and one that seemed to make everyone cringe, even Klaus. She obviously knew the originals well, cold Rebekah smiled to her and she managed to tame Kol which had to be an exploit. I did not see much of her though because I quickly left to meet with Esther and then to deal with Stephan.  
On top of that, Damon was even stranger than usual. He was constantly lost in his thoughts and whispering about a certain Nina; he even asked Stephan if he had any memory of this girl. To which Stephen offered an evasive answer. Damon did not seem to pick it up (he was really out of it), but I knew he was lying, he had to know who she was or he wouldn't' have tried to change the subject so quickly.

All those thoughts were starting to unnerve me and I decided to go and relax at the grill. I went inside and opted for a quiet corner in the back of the bar. As soon as I sat down, the women of the ball sat in the opposite bench. I was cornered, it was impossible for me to leave the table. I stayed silent, not wanting to piss off a vamp. Up close she seemed less frightening. I did not know why but it was fine by me.

"I need you to tell me what you and Esther are up to Elena" She said, I was frozen. How could she have known about that? How did she know me?

"Look I know you probably think I'm a crazy vamp who's only going to complicate your life a little more, but I couldn't care less about you right now. And I do not mean to that in a bad way, but right now I have family to protect so I would appreciate if you could tell me Esther little plan and then I will leave you alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about! And I do not see why I should speak with a stranger!" I was trying to buy myself some time, but I knew I would have to cave in at some point, she seemed to really want an answer and I was pretty sure she would go to any lengths to get the information.

"I'm Nina, now that I am not stranger anymore do you feel like revealing your little secret to me?"

"…"Nina, was she the girl Damon kept wondering about? She was becoming more and more mysterious.

"No answer, well, well, well. You think you're pretty smart right now don't you. You think that Esther is really going to get you rid of Nicklaus and that everything will be back to your normal perfect life. Let me tell you something little girl, this is how it's going to go; Esther will try to get rid of her son but she will not be able to do it, not when the only power she has is her own, she's too weak to even do a spell on her own right now" She was really angry now, she was trying not to speak to loud so as not to attract the attention of the other customers.

"So you want to protect Klaus from his mother now, isn't it a little pathetic?" I know I should probably try to keep a low profile, but it didn't seem to work out well did it?

And then she did something unexpected, she started to laugh as if I had just told the funniest joke ever. She was trying to speak but she couldn't because she was laughing so much. Right then I couldn't help but like her a little, her laugh made all her frightening side disappear and be replaced by a warm, full of life person. And that is when I finally understood why she was not so frightening up close. Her eyes. They had this light in them, a warmth which lightened her face. The lines of her face helped too, they were soft, her face was as smooth as a pearl, it didn't seem like she could hide much because it would all be reflected with sincerity.

"You think I want to save Klaus. This is like the funniest thing anyone has told me in a long time. You see Elena I hate Klaus and I want to bring him down. However I do not believe Esther will be capable to do such a thing and I have a bad feeling about her plan so I would appreciate if you could tell me was she is up to."

"How do you plan on killing the strongest thing on this planet if you do have the help on the one person who probably knows how?"

"Look Elena there are plenty of things you do not know about me and believe me I am very sure that if the little Bennet witch helped me it could be the end of him."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

I don't know why I did it but I decided to tell her everything. Maybe it was because of this kindness that she possessed as well as the force and confidence that emanated from her. Maybe it was because she was by far the vampire who behaved the best. I do not know but I do not care, I just tell her the truth

"She bonded her children together so that if one of them dies then they will all die. Finn is her accomplice and will sacrifice himself so that his siblings will die. She'll do it two days from now." Just saying those few words took everything away from me. But it was nothing compared to the look on Nina's face, it was as if all the life had been sucked out of her. After this first phase of shock, I could only see anger and determination.

Nina's pov

"So you were going to let them all die in order to get rid of Klaus?"

"Yes, it would've been really difficult to see them all die especially Elijah but if it meant that my family was safe from Klaus then yes."

"I am going to stop this madness right now Elena and you're going to help me. I am not letting Kol and Rebekah die, do you understand? They are my only family and I am not about to sacrifice them"

**And here we go! The second chapter for you! I would appreciate more reviews for this chapter! Reviews make me type faster and make me feel happy :) **

**Until next tim 3**

**P.S: there is a link on my proflie to see all of nina's outfits!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, it's shorter that the others but the next one will be longer, don't worry. I woulf like to thank the two people that reviewed because it is thanls to them that i go on with my story.**

**Good read**

Elena's pov

"Elena we are going to get out of this place and I will explain everything to you when we are at the boarding house because I need to find something I gave to Stephan a long time ago"  
"I'm not sure it's really a good idea for you to go there right now, Damon is feeling a little bit out of it right now and Stephan is not as his best either". When I mentioned Damon, her expression changed to a faraway look and when I talked about Stephan she had that little smirk again. She definitely knew them.  
"Don't worry Elena, Stephan, I believe, will be happy to see me again and Damon just came in so he will not be home when we get to the boarding house. Now could we leave before he sees me because I really do not need to see him right now."

And before I could say anything she was dragging me out of the Mystic Grill. Once outside, she picked me up and next thing I knew we were in front of the boarding house! It was not an agreeable experience to be carried by a vampire running full speed. I felt nauseous actually.

"Never, ever do that to me ever again! Do you understand!" And once again her only response was to laugh. And I joined in because I had to admit the situation was quite funny indeed.

Nina's pov

Here we were! In front of the boarding house, I was going to see Stephan again! And before Elena could make anymore of her little comments I walked right in the boarding house screaming "STEPHAN" in a sing-song voice! That was the only way I had ever called him. Always using that very tone of voice which annoyed him so much. Not even a second later, there he was, standing in front of me, not having changed a bit.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little she-devil!"  
"Aren't you happy to see me Papa Bear?"  
"Oh I missed you so, like the sun misses the flower because without you there was no reason to shine"  
"Oh you are the sun in my day PB"

We looked at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. We always had a lot of fun together. I was surprised to fell it was so easy to talk to him again, just like in old times. I hugged him. He put his arms around me and for a few seconds I had the illusion I was in someone else's' arms and that I was safe.

"Not that I do not appreciate this but I do feel a little lost right now" And Elena had to break out moment.

"I told you I would explain it to you when you came here, missy and I will so go and sit on the couch while I go and fetch my deposit with Papa Bear"  
"What is it with you and nicknames?"  
"Don't worry Missy, you'll get used to it, everybody does you can give me one if you want I don't mind but for now go and sit!"

In she went, when she was out of earshot I stared at Stephan and started to speak once again.  
"Stephan you are not going to tell her about my history with Damon do you understand. You are going to keep that to yourself. Please" I was begging him by now, my voice barely above a whisper my emotions threatening to overcome me.  
" I won't tell her anything. But you cannot expect to hide away from Damon forever, not in this little town. Someone will figure it out eventually and he is going to want answers once he figures all the memories out."  
"I know" And one those last words I joined Elena on the couch followed closely by Stephan.

Our discussion was long and I had to reveal things to Elena that I had not shared with anyone in a long time. I went over my plan with her and explained in detail what was going to happen in the next few hours and days.  
As I finished talking I could see the shock written all over her face.  
"Elena you have to call Bonnie now so we can get on with it, I know this is a lot of shit to take in but we don't have time to dwell on this right now"  
"I'll call her, we can leave as soon as you're ready"  
She called her and agrees to a meeting at the old witches' house. I was going to leave the room when I remembered something.

"Stephen, you still have the necklace don't you?"  
"Yes, of course, I'll go and get it, it belongs to you after all"

A few seconds later he was back with my necklace. It was one of my dearest possessions and I was glad to have it back around my neck.

I smiled and hugged Stephan to thank him for all he was doing for me. I knew he was still confused over his little episode with Klaus but he never was able to restrain his feelings with me and it did him some good.

After that we left to go and join the Bennet witch.

Bonnie's pov

I was at the old witches' house waiting for Elena who said she had to see me as soon as possible. She had seemed so eager on the phone that I had come straight away. Because of our obvious luck those past few years something bad had probably happened and now we had to meet to try and find a solution. That had been my life for the last months. So here I was waiting for her to finally show up.

That's when I saw them coming from the forest. Elena was in front and right behind her stood a woman I had yet to meet. She wasn't very tall but she had this presence in her stance which clearly made her presence known. She was beautiful. Her long wavy hair flowed around her graceful face and she walked with elegance.

"Bonnie, this is Nina. She's going to…" before she could go on the other women-Nina- cut her off,  
"I think I can introduce myself. Hello Bonnie. I would appreciate if you could give me your hand please, it will be easier that way for you to understand that way."

To anyone else it would've seemed as a strange request but I knew that I could tell what people were by touching them so I did what she told me. As soon as I took her hand in mine I was hit by this feeling of death. I gasped and took several steps backwards. Another vampire in our little town, this could not be good!

"Get away from me!"  
"The Bennet witches were always overly dramatic. Now Bonnie you are going to take my hand back in yours and look behind that first feeling you got and then you'll understand."  
"Bonnie trust her, she won't harm you. I promise" I looked towards Elena, she had an earnest look and so I decided to move past my fear and to just as she told me.

Once again I felt the unmistakable presence of death but I looked farther and what I found shock me beyond everything I had yet seen or experienced.  
How was it even possible for her to be such a thing? Who on earth was this vampire girl?

**Review please, i would like 3 more review by the next time i post a chapter! they really make me happy so if you could bother to evn write two words, thanks a lot.**

**There is a picture of the necklace on polyvore, the link is on my profile**

**'til next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's pov

And now she knew. Of course I was ready for the flow of questions that would follow. To my great surprise they never came. I had expected enquires but I was only met with silence. She just kept her eyes locked on mine as if she could see something in them that she could not guess by reading my hand. All of a sudden she looked away and turned to Elena. Still, no words were spoken; they were having a silent conversation. I was pretty sure it was about trusting me or not. It seemed she got everything she wanted out of this conversation because she turned to me and broke the silence.  
"So what am I expected to do?" And with those words I knew that all would be right with the Bennet which.

"You and I are going to combine our powers to overcome Esther's silly little spell, we are going to break the link she created between all of her children. That way Kol and Rebekah can come out unharmed and then we will take Klaus down!"  
"So basically you want me to help the original vampires to get away from their impending death and then just hope that you will stay long enough to kill Klaus?"  
"That's it". She looked at me for a while and then smiled  
"I like her Elena, I really do! She got spunk!"  
"I'm still here you know. Now I would like to get down to business and start our little ceremony. I have to warn you though; this is going to take a lot out of you. It's already hard for me as a vampire so because you're human it probably ten times worst. This is why, Elena, I want you to make her stop as soon as you see her becoming weak. Is it clear?"  
"Yeah, I'll make her stop."  
" Good, now let's go inside and do this thing".

And with those words we went into the creepy little house. Bonnie and I lit candles around us. I could feel the power that ran in this little room. I took her hands in mine, closed my eyes, took deep breaths and then I started chanting. "Liberare Eos a his vinculis. Unum et Unum Omnia. Sororibus dicam undique me adjuvet. A vinculis liberaret, redditis libero…" I felt the power course from my veins, the energy running in my body and getting out undoing what Esther had done to her children. I felt the power coming from Bonnie too. Not as strong as mine but still I could since it working around us. I felt myself weaken and suddenly I was on my own. Bonnie had been taken away, she couldn't do much more. I knew now was going to be the difficult part. The momentarily help had gone; the responsibility was on me and on me only. "…Eorum confringent vinculi, lamia liberi sunt iterum. Vobis gratias sorores."

"It's done" I whispered. I would have to wait for a minute or two for all my energy to come back to me. A blood bag would be welcomed too but I doubt if the two humans want to know that. Before any of them could question me I left. I had to go and tell my family that they were safe from Esther for a while now. Her little plan would not work, not anymore.

I went to their great mansion and before anyone could notice me I went straight to Kol in the far end of the gardens. I jumped on his back and heard him chuckle.  
"It has been done, Esther dear will not be able to do any harm any time soon. How glad you must be that you are not going to be sent back into your coffin so soon after getting out."  
"You are getting cheekier by the minute and I like it!"  
"No thank you? How you wound me! How incredibly selfish of you not to embrace me for all of my greatness…" before I could finish my speech he threw me on the ground and tickled me until I couldn't breathe. Not that I really needed it.  
"Well what do you have to say now?"  
"I have to go before Klaus finds me here and tries to do something really silly, I'll see you around little guy!" And before he could react to my last comment I left to my house.

I absolutely loved this place. It was mine since the 17th century. It was a magnificent house, one where many happy memories took place.  
I went in and went to the first floor where I could take a shower and change. Mine were stained by mud and grass from my little encounter with Kol. [ house]

Damon's pov

Since the party so generously organized by the Originals, and this unexpected meeting with the girl, I couldn't seem to think about anything else. All I knew somehow was her name, Nina. I wrecked through my mind for anything that could be related to her but I had nothing. I searched and searched but it seemed nobody could tell me anything about her. This mysterious vampire was becoming a pain and I still did not her. I talked to her for five minutes max and she managed to completely blow my mind away. I knew I had already seen her somewhere. Her face seemed familiar and oddly comforting, the expressions she harbored brought with them a sense of belonging and her appearance altogether seemed to trigger something in me.

I want to the bar to get this girl out of my head but somehow even bourbon could not help me right now. And so I did what I do best. I went to my dear brother. I decided that I would bug him until I got something out of him about this girl.

I went back to the Boarding House and as soon as I came in, I knew. Nina had been in here, I could smell her in the air, her perfumed lingered in the air. Stephan knew something and he was going to share with me right now!  
"STEPHAN! I would suggest you come right down!" A few seconds later he came in. Her scent was all over him. So he knew her!  
"What can I do for you Damon?"  
"Why don't you start off by telling me who Nina really is and do not come up with some lame excuse! You better start talking right now Stephan because I am not feeling patient today and you wouldn't want someone to get hurt would you?"  
"Damon, look I could tell you a lot of things about Nina I could tell you the whole story but it wouldn't change a thing. You will not be able to remember about all of those things I will tell you about because she doesn't want you to."  
"Try me. Start talking Stephy!" Instead of talking, he left and came back a few seconds later with a photo in his hands.  
"I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this, ire ally don't. Here take this photo; it should be able to give you all the answers you are looking for." He put the photo on the side table near the couch and left. When I was sure he wouldn't come back, I took the photo and looked at it thoroughly. It was an old picture of me in my army uniform and Nina taken a year or so before I was turned. I looked and looked and looked… but still I couldn't remember her. Everything was becoming very confusing. This was one of Stephen's stupid tricks to piss me off. And let me tell you it worked! I was going to tear it apart but I saw something which changed everything. On the back of the picture, a sentence was written in a neat handwriting

"And now you remember  
-Nina-"

And I did. In a few seconds, everything came back to me and I knew.


	5. Author's note

Hello everyone!

This is not an update, sorry for that! i will update this weekend for sure!

I would like to thank the people who are reading this story! I'm not getting any feedback though so i'm wonderinf if anyone is actually reading this?

Do you want me to continue this story?

Hope to here from the few people out there who are actually reading this!

Love!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i know it's been a long time since i updated but here is the new chapter! Yay! : )**

**I would like to thank ChelseaBaby91, Tvdlover87654, Caenice and cloevamp for their reviews, i really appreciate! **

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

Nina's pov

The pounding of the warm water on my skin helped me relax. It allowed me to forget all the crazy stuff going on in my life right now. The warmth had always been soothing and now more than ever. I could forget about all the mess with Klaus, forget about Esther and her stupid plans. But most of all I could forget for a moment the one thing which hurt me more than anything else. Damon. Seeing him again after all this time was a lot more painful than what I had expected. I knew when I came back to this crazy town that I would meet him again, I knew and yet I came back thinking that it would be ok. Well, big shock here but it wasn't. The worst was he had forgotten. I knew it was because I made him forget but I still found it hurt me that he did not have the slightest recollection of me. I had completely disappeared from his memory. I was non-existent. The worst was that I had the power to make him remember everything, to make him remember me. But I was afraid. Me, the weird, crazy, straightforward, powerful vampire was afraid of what this man would do when he remembered. It was hard to know that there was no us anymore because he had no idea who I was, but I do not believe I could survive if he rejected me after all this time. I couldn't bring myself to just give him back his memory because it was easier that way. For me anyways. Taking his memory away from him had seemed like a good idea at the time, he would forget I existed and I could leave this town and his life and start over somewhere else. Didn't really work out did it? Because here I was once again, trying to hide away from him but not finding the courage to either leave for good or face this situation.  
I guess the hot shower can only make you forget so much. I got out of my bathroom and went to my closet to put some clothes on. As soon as I finished I heard the bell ring. Its sound resonated through the silence in the house. I quickly went to answer the door. Maybe I shouldn't have or maybe it was a good idea but here I was looking at Damon looking as charming as ever with his piercing blue eyes. It seemed that even after two centuries he had complete control over my heart.

"You"  
"Hello to you to Damon" I hadn't even finished my sentence when he brushed past me and walked into the leaving room, "why don't you come in, it's lovely to see you again", note the deep sarcasm I was using. I had always been a master in hiding my emotions, after a while you get the hang of it. He didn't answer; he was pacing from one side of the room to the other. I could hear the clock on the wall ticking; seconds seemed like minutes, the tension in the room was incredible. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it straight away not knowing what to say. He had come to me, let him do the talking.  
"I know", he had pronounced the two words that I prayed he wouldn't. I was frozen. How could he remember, I didn't want him to remember, this situation was not going how I wanted it to. Suddenly I wasn't in charge anymore and I did not like it, I felt vulnerable. From now on anything could happen because he knew. He didn't know all the details and he still didn't have the answers to the many questions that his newly found memory would arise but he knew. He had somehow figured it out.  
"How?" it was barely over a whisper showing the weakness that I was feeling in all of my being.  
"The photo, Stephan showed me…"  
"That son of a b***h", I couldn't stop myself. I had trusted him with this and he had shown him. He was my best friend but he had to give in to his brother. Urgh. Once again the silence was heavy in the room, but this time I decided that I would put an end to it. I couldn't possibly just stay here and say nothing. I played with the ring on my finger. I always found myself playing with my jewelry when I was nervous.  
"What do you want Damon?"  
"What do I want? Are you seriously asking me that? I just found out that my fiancée had erased all my memories of her for some reason and you ask me what I want. What the hell is wrong with you Nina?" The way he spat fiancée was too much for me, I couldn't keep my calm anymore, all the frustration I had felt over the years, all the pain, the questions, the why's, all of it was bubbling inside of me, I knew right then that I was going to explode. We were going to engage in one of our epic fights. They had been quite famous at the time. No one could fight like we did.  
"Well what did you expect me to do Damon, I did what I thought was right for me at the time!"  
"You did what you had to? Who the hell do you think you are kidding right now! You took my memory away from me; you had no right to take that away from me! I mean come on, for god 'sake, who does that? One day you just decide that I'm not good enough for you so you take my memory away from me and leave? That's a bit easy don't you think!"  
"I didn't leave because I didn't love you Damon. I loved you, so much. I was a fucking vampire and you were ok with it, I was a crazy chick who was all over the place but you liked me all the same. I loved you like I had never loved anyone before Damon. It was you and me against the world, but you just had to go and fuck it all up and hurt me. It hurt me so much that I couldn't stay, I had to leave to disappear but I knew that you being your stubborn self you would follow me, so I made you forget. I had to get away from you, get away from the pain" We were both screaming by now.  
"Oh so it's my fault now. I left to join the army and when I come back you're not there anymore. You had promised you would be there when I came back. I even waited for you, I waited 3 months for you to come back, but you never did. Do not say that it was my fault, you left, I didn't!"  
"Oh so you're a fucking victim now aren't you! Well guess what Damon, I think we both know you're lying! You waited for me? Who's kidding who now?"  
"But I did wait for you Nina, I hoped you would come back but no, you didn't!"  
"…" I was quiet for a few minutes and then I decided I might as well tell him how this story really goes. I might as well get it over and done with lay it all down in front of him. I owed him that much.

"Do you remember the day you left to join the army. I had hidden in the woods because I thought that if you couldn't say goodbye to me then you wouldn't go." We both chuckled at that, I had always been a kid at heart. "But you found me, you knew me too well. I was sitting by the lake, you came beside me but you didn't say anything, you just sat there. After a while you pulled me in your arms and you said" he cut me there and recited what he had told me "I told you that it wasn't really goodbye, because I would come back soon and it would be as if I had never left" I smiled.

"And I believed you, I had so much faith in us that I believed that this wasn't a goodbye. After that, you took a necklace out from your pocket and you gave it to me. You said that I long as I wore that necklace we would be fine because it was the promise that we would be together and that you were safe. I kissed you because somehow you had managed to make it seem as if everything was going to be easy. You made me promise that I would wait for you. I agreed." His eyes widened as he saw my fingers playing with this very necklace.  
"And so you left for the army. For a while I was fine, I thought you would come back soon. But the months past and I had no news from you, nor had Stephan so I started to get worried. After 6 months I couldn't take it anymore and I left. I decided I would go and find you. How difficult could it be for a vampire to find a human? And that's what I did. I looked for you, everywhere. I asked all around for you but there was no mention of you. I was growing desperate. After several months I finally found a soldier who said that you went back home. When I heard that I ran back to mystic falls to see you. I was overjoyed, you were ok, you were alive, you were home. And there you were, home. But you weren't alone anymore. You were with Katherine. Seeing you with her, knowing that you slept together, it hurt. At one point I thought I could fight for you, but the more I watched you the more I saw that she had you wrapped around her finger. And it all became too much. I couldn't take this torture anymore so I left. But that night you saw me. I couldn't deal with it, with you so I made you forget everything that was related to me. Stephan saw me too; I didn't see the point to make him forget so I just told him and told him to play along. I even left him the picture. I did tell him to never show it to you unless I said so, but I guess he didn't listen…" I sat down; it brought back too many painful memories.

It all became too much for me. I knew that I was about to break down, to finally let the tears out. But I couldn't let him see me like that. And so, I left. I ran out of my own house, leaving Damon alone in there. I ran until I was deep in the forest, surrounded by trees. The calmness of the forest always seemed to appease me. It was as if you disappeared, as if you were adsorbed by the nature around you. I just let it control me. I breathed in and out with the breeze, closed my eyes and felt the energy all around. The purity of this environment broke down all the walls that hadn't crumbled during the previous confrontation. Here, in the middle of the trees I finally broke down. I fell to the floor, tears flowing from my eyes, sobs shaking my body.

I stayed for hours laying on the leaves. When I finally calmed down I stayed there all the same. I didn't want to leave just yet; I had this need to stay in this very place.

Out of the blue I heard a branch break behind me, I quickly turned around. Well here was something I didn't want to deal with right now.  
"Well if it isn't my dear Nina"  
"Klaus…"

**Here it goes people! Please review, it means the world to me. 15 reviews and i'll post the next chapter! **

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6

It has been a long time hasn't it? ;) Sorry about that!

I'd like to thank my wonderful beta BabyGirl24680 who helped me a lot for this chapter!

Good read!

"Klaus…"  
"We meet again my dear. It has been a long time hasn't it?"  
His usual smirk was stuck to his face and I was convinced he was going to try and play his mind games with me. That's how it always went, he played nice and then tried to trick me. After a while you think you know his scheme, but every once in a while he tells the truth. That way you can never be absolutely sure his is lying. Sometimes it worked, he managed to confuse me and I would eventually make a fool out of myself for actually believing him. Other times I would see right through his miserable plan and that's when Klaus knew he was going to have a problem.  
But today I couldn't be bothered with his mind games. I didn't have the patience to deal with him, my encounter with Damon was still too fresh in my mind and because of that I couldn't control my emotions as well as I wanted. Klaus was going to suffer because one way or another he was going to push me too far and all of my anger will be aimed at him.  
"Well it depends. You haven't seen me for quite a long time, a century if I am correct. But just because you are not capable of locating me even with your team of pathetic little witches doesn't mean that I do not know where you are or what you are doing." And like that I had managed to unsettle him just like I had at his little party.  
"So you follow me know do you? Stalker much?" His obnoxious laugh resonated through the forest.  
"You poor delusional fool. Do you really think I could be bothered to follow you? No, I do not need to follow you to know all that I want about you. You even thinking such a thing makes you a bigger fool than I already thought you were." It was my turn to laugh now.  
His face hardened, this was not going the way he expected.  
"Now, what do you want Klaus?"  
"I want to know why you are here and what you intend to do!"  
"And you actually believe I'm going to tell you. I thought you knew me better than that my dear, we have known each other for quite some time now."  
"You've been in my way for long enough Nina, soon enough I'll find a way to break you and you know it. Now, if you accept to stop whatever it is that you are doing then I might reconsider and leave you alone for the next few centuries!"  
"Leave me alone? Because you actually believe you have any control whatsoever on this situation? You poor deluded little thing! This is not how it works Klaus and you know it; I'm not one of your puppets, you can't control me like the rest of them. I'm strong and you know it, it even frightens you because I have the power to ruin you completely. So if anyone is going to offer a bargain it's going to be me and it's going to be on my terms."  
"You actually believe you have the power to end me, a hybrid? Who's delusional now?" He was growing weary and he knew this conversation was spiraling out of his control and he didn't like that. But I wasn't leave it at that, before he had time to run away I had to make sure he got my point, he wasn't getting out of this one.  
"Klaus, the moment you met me you knew I was stronger than anything you had met before and you tried to befriend me to protect yourself. And for a while you managed, your family being an important part of the reason why I stayed besides you for a while. But you ruined that didn't you? And now not only am I able to kill you if I wanted to but I can also ruin your life for you. I can take away from you your most precious thing, your family." My voice was cold and loud, my face void of any expression which was all the more frightening. I could feel the energy pulse through me and he could see it vibrate all around me. "Now, if you know what's best for you you'll leave me and this town, because if not, I'm done playing. This is it Niklaus, it's the end"  
After those words, I left knowing that I had made myself understood. We both knew he wasn't going to leave this town; he wanted the doppelgänger, his family, but also control over this town which was a center of power for all creatures. Because of that, he was now aware that the final battle was coming; the final chapter to our story was coming closer and closer every passing second. He would try to fight back, take away everything he could from me; but this time it wasn't going to work, I had learned from my mistakes. But I had to warn Elena, Bonny and the rest of their little gang because things were about to get nasty and I was going to need their help, however small it was.

For the first time in a long time I felt at peace. The world I had known until now was about to change drastically but against all odds, I was okay. Things with Klaus were about to be settled and I knew he wouldn't come out of this alive and I had finally talked to Damon again. Things with him would probably be hectic for a while but for the first time since I left him our relationship, reconciliation wasn't up to me anymore; it was his move now. I knew I was probably going to lose him, it was probably the end of us and it hurt, it really did, it was as if my heart was ripped apart, put together and ripped apart again every second of the day. But he knew the truth and a weight had been taken off of my shoulders. He knew the whole story and he could do whatever he wanted with it. Whatever happened now wouldn't only be my fault it would be ours.

Damon's pov

I didn't know what to say, I was literally speechless. Here she was, in front of me, vulnerable and scarred telling me her side of the story, giving me the final piece of the puzzle. The more she told me the worse I felt. Once again Katherine was ruining my life. She had broken my brother and I apart and she had taken Nina away from me. The little slut really knew how to create a mess, didn't she. And before I could say anything, even react properly to what she had just told me, she ran out of her house and into the forest. I knew better than to follow her, she wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone right now and I would give her this space. I was too confused myself right now to be able to give her any form of comfort. I mean come on, I had just rediscovered an entire part of my life in a few minutes, I had the right to be shocked and well, lost.  
My life was about to get even more complicated than it already was. I had to deal with my brother, Katherine, Elena, Klaus, Barbie and her puppy as well as a witch and now I had seen my fiancé who currently thought I was a jackass who cheated on her. I should go on holidays; this is way too many problems for a single person even if the said person is really a badass vampire.

God knows I don't really deal well with emotions and now I had too many of them. I could feel the love I felt for Nina all those years ago coming back to me. I remembered all of the time we spent together, all her little quirks which made her adorable, and all the reasons why I loved her. But did I still love her? That was a question I couldn't answer right now. And there was still my current problem with Elena and feelings I may or may not have for her.  
But I still remember the way I felt when I held Nina in my arms during our dance at Klaus' gathering. I remember the way her small hand fit perfectly in mine, the way even if she had heels, her head was level with my neck. I remember her piercing eyes looking at me or rather right through me, her cheeky banter and the way she was perfectly able to stand up to me . And I can't help but think that those past feelings I had for her never really disappeared and that I still might be very well in love with her. But that was a situation I wasn't ready to face as of yet.

I needed to have a little discussion with my dear brother who hid all of this from me for so many years. The little brat kept my _fiancée_ hidden away from me, did not think that I might very well want to know about all of those things which were about me! This was bound to be fun.

Until next time, hopefully i will write a new chapter soon! If you have any suggestions don't hesitate!

;)


End file.
